


Pants Off

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, who doesn't like dancing in their underwear?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: “There was a plumping problem and the place got flooded. Were you having a dance party all by yourself? In your underwear?” Simon muses raising an eyebrow, but he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips.





	

Pants, he often found them restricting and felt that if there was no need for them, he wasn’t going to wear them. So, of course that meant he often went pant-less around the small apartment he shared with his friend Simon. They become friends back in high school when they both had been on the school’s football team in sophomore year. They had found some common interests and _boom_ friendship was born; now they’re in their last year of college. Simon had gotten in with a music scholarship, while he got in with a sports scholarship.

Right now, Simon was at his job so Jace took this time to discard his pants after he got home from his classes, thankful that he didn’t have practice for the day because he was _very_ exhausted as drags his body from his room to the kitchen. So, _maybe_ he shouldn’t have spent most of last night asking Izzy, one of his friends and sister of his best friend, for advice. But, his mind wasn’t letting him sleep unless he did _something_ about what was plaguing his mind. He was biting back a yawn as he waited for the toast he was cooking to be ready. The pop of the toaster jolted a bit of his tiredness out of him. Once he finished his toast he decided to put on some music and just _let_ himself just goof around as he dances around to the music. Simon generally isn’t home until after seven when he works, so Jace thinks it’s safe to do this without the fear of being caught.

But, not even ten minutes into his little dance party did Simon walk in, but he didn’t say a word as he stood in the doorway as he watched as Jace danced around the living room because truth be told, Simon hasn’t seen this side of Jace. The laid back, goofing off side. He honestly thought that Jace had two settings, which was stern, serious and cocky or soft, gentle and caring. Simon liked watching this side of Jace because it was refreshing and let Simon know that he could be a goof. He was also _totally_ recording it on his phone, not that it would see anyone’s but his own.

“Miranda Lambert seriously Jace?” Simon spoke up halfway through the song _Mama’s Broken Heart_. He had to because otherwise he would burst out laughing at how overdramatic Jace had been lip syncing to the song.

Simon had clearly caught Jace off guard because the boy nearly fell onto the floor from where he was standing on the couch. He scrambled to turn the music off before turning his attention to Simon, tilting his head a little. “Why are you home so early?”

“There was a plumping problem and the place got flooded. Were you having a dance party all by yourself? In your underwear?” Simon muses raising an eyebrow, but he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips.

“Oh god! You did _not_ film me did you!” Jace exclaimed as he noticed Simon’s phone in his hand, worry and fear going through him as he watched as the other lifted the mobile up in the air. Jace tensed before yelling “YOU DID! Delete it.”

The brunette shook his head. “Nope. This is an interesting side to you Wayland, because here I was thinking I was the goofball of all our friends but, then you do that?” He was joking, because he loved being the one that could always bring a smile to someone’s lips or get them to laugh.

“Simon…please.” His voice, it almost sounded like he was begging as he took a step closer to Simon.

“Is that Jace Wayland I heard begging me not to do something? Oh then I must do it.”

A sigh of relief left his lips and relaxed, that was until Simon said _If..._. Dread filled his gut and he looked at Simon, wondering what in the hell could he want in return. “If what?”

“If you go on a date with me, after your game Saturday.” Simon was confident in the words he spoke, but as Jace stood there silent, not replying the confidence he had when he asked was slipping through his fingers.

“A date? Really? Me?”

“Yes Jace. You, me date. Is that you saying no?”

Jace shook his head, “No, I…I didn’t think you would want too…I accept. You are going to delete it right?”

“Oh hell no. Who do you think I am, Alec?” Simon asked before he ran off towards his room as quickly as he could, only to be tackled by Jace. Luckily he landed on his bed, his phone falling to the floor while Jace landed on top of him. “If you wanted me in bed so badly, you could have just asked.”

A laugh left Jace’s lips and he moved himself so that he was in a better position on top of Simon, and he could see the light blush covered Simon’s cheeks as the other adjusted himself as well. “Well maybe I like things a little rough.”

“I guess I’ll find out Saturday won’t I?” With his words, Simon used his own strength to turn them so that he was the one on top. He leans in close and presses a light kiss to Jace’s lips, before he lips are hovering near Jace’s ear. “And maybe I like it too.” His voice a low whisper as his breath ghost’s of Jace’s lobe and there _might_ have been a roll of his hips against Jace’s, and then he is pushing himself off of Jace. Letting his hands move slowly across exposed skin as they passed by, he then is picking up his phone with a smile and walking out. Leaving Jace with a bit of a situation that he couldn’t help smiling to himself about as he called up Clary to tell her that he had asked Jace out.


End file.
